


Ozzie and Edward

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Only a lil smut, Puppy Love, Pupward, a dog named Edward, a dog named Ozzie, a handy j, dog dads, rated m for the smut scene but otherwise wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot and Ed Nygma live in the same apartment building, until their dogs bring them together with the pregnancy of the year!





	Ozzie and Edward

**Author's Note:**

> I did try my best to get the details correct! But please forgive me if anything is incorrect!!

Oswald had an English Bulldog named Edward. The pup was wrinkly, had a tendency to drool, and was Oswald’s best friend. He was a lighter brown brindle and had an underbite consisting of two big teeth and six little ones. A truly handsome boy indeed. 

Ed had a Boxer named Oswald. Though more commonly known as Ozzie, she stole his heart when he saw her at a puppy adoption day in the park. Previously owned by a family (hence the male name for a female dog) with an abusive parent, Ed and her were kindred spirits. She was pure white with a black spot on her forehead. 

The two were neighbors, yet they had never interacted more than some polite conversation. Their apartment complex had a private dog park, complete with dog walkers who came to retrieve the dogs every day at noon. Tenants who utilized the dog services received an email at the end of the day just to stroke their egos, alluding that their dogs were better than the others; occasionally that meant they received emails about any concerns the crew had. 

Oswald had just finished grocery shopping and changed into his loungewear. He sat his bags down when his laptop dinged. Edward had just left, so why he was getting an email so early confused him. Anxious that something was wrong, he rushed to the table.

_“Hi Mr. Cobblepot!_

_Edward has been very social lately...a little too social. It seems him and a lovely dog from apartment 5R (just down the hall!) have been rather chummy and well I’m not sure how to say this but your little man is going to be a father! The tenant in 5R is aware of the situation and we’d like to arrange a meeting for you all to meet!_

_Please reply at earliest convenience!”_

Oswald’s eyes widened. His precious boy was going to be a father? Without even putting up the groceries, he made his way to apartment 5R. 

Ed had just started folding his laundry, jumping when he heard the loud knock. He expected his landlord, or the asshole old man who lived a floor below him, certainly not a 5’6 male dressed in a penguin onesie. 

“Hel-“

“Hi, my dog got yours pregnant? Let’s have a chat about that.” 

Oswald stepped into the apartment. It was similar to his in structure but not in design. 

“She’s not usually...so provocative. I was told they were obsessed with each other from the start.” Ed commented.

“Of course she was obsessed with my Edward, he’s an angel.” Oswald replied, his words like ice. Laughter bubbled up Ed’s throat. 

“What the hell are you laughing about?!” Oswald snapped. Ed couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face.

“Well, it’s just...my name is Edward. I go by Ed, but still. That reminds me, I didn’t ask your name.”

“Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, if it’s so important.”

Another laugh from Ed, this was all just too funny. Oswald was a second away from stabbing Ed in the thigh. 

“No, no! I’m not laughing about your name. I’m laughing because my dogs name is Oswald. She was named by children, hence the male name. She goes by Ozzie. Isn’t that weird? Your dog has my name and mine has yours.”

Oswald didn’t understand why Ed was so calm, especially when it was his dog who was pregnant. 

“Uh huh...well if our dogs are going to be parenting a puppy together we’ll treat this like a normal pregnancy. Edward and I will attend any puppy related vet appointments, and I will bring him over a few times a week given my schedule so they can bond.” Oswald stated sharply. Ed didn’t see a problem with that. 

“I guess if we’re going to be family, we should get to know each other. Are you free tonight? I can cook dinner for us and the dogs can play.” Ed suggested. Oswald’s expression softened a bit, he’d never been invited over to someone’s home for dinner. 

“I’d like that, I can’t remember the last time I had a home cooked meal. I have to run to the store before Edward comes back, so I’ll pick us up some wine.”

~

“We’re having dinner guests Ozzie, you know the one well. Your boyfriend and his owner are coming, so be a lady.” Ed stated. Ozzie was laying on the couch, chewing on her favorite rope. On the menu was creamy Cajun chicken pasta, a recipe the Ed had used on some first dates so he figured it was a good choice. When Oswald and Edward arrived, the dogs immediately ran to each other. Ed chuckled over the sound of their collars jangling. 

“I wasn’t sure what you were cooking, so I got a red and a white. Whatever you’re cooking smells great though.” Oswald commented. 

“Thank you, with my job I usually don’t have time for takeout when I get off so I learned to cook pretty fast.” In all honesty he learned after his dad threw a pan at him and told him to cook a good meal or face the consequences. 

It was like Edward knew Ozzie was pregnant. He sniffed at her stomach then became highly defensive of her. No one could touch her without a thorough hand sniff, not even Oswald. 

“Edward Cobblepot I’m not going to harm her in any way and you know that. If you love her, I love her.” He informed. Edward laid his head down and let the man pet the dog. Ozzie rested her face on Oswald’s hand. 

“She’s a very loving dog. Shelter or pet store?” Oswald inquired. 

“Pet adoption. Why buy a puppy mill puppy when you can find a dog that truly gets you ... sorry I probably sound a bit crazy.”

“Don’t apologize! I’d seen plenty of dogs and had no feelings for them, but one day I saw the humane shelter was having a puppy adoption day so I decided to look. Him and I instantly connected. They said no one bought him because he wasn’t traditionally cute but I think he’s the cutest, Ozzie is pretty cute too though.” 

Ed noticed as Oswald walked that he had a limp, so he tried to keep Ozzie from leaping onto him. She didn’t mean any harm, as a boxer she was just playful. 

“Easy there girl, don’t want to jostle the babies. Oh by the way, shes definitely pregnant right?” Oswald meant to ask earlier. 

“Yes, I took her to the vet yesterday. They said conception was probably a few weeks ago. Her appointment is tomorrow if you want to come.” Ed offered. 

“I’d like that.”

~

Oswald wasn’t in the habit of waking up before nine, but Ed set the vet appointment bright and early at seven. He kissed Edwards wrinkled head. 

“I could be in pajamas right now but because of you mister I have to go to the vet for your future babies while you get to sleep. Then I have to go search for pieces for the new release.” He complained. Oswald ran a vintage clothing resale shop online, he had a pretty good following going. “Oh but I cant stay upset with you, that face is too sweet! I don’t have time to cook you breakfast my sweet boy, but I promise you tacos when I come home.” 

He didn’t buy dog food, he felt that his dog should eat human food. Of course Oswald didn’t feed his dog things that would make the pup sick. So while Oswald got steak tacos with pico de gallo and hot sauce, he got Edward chicken and steak in a flour tortilla. He slipped his shoes on, put some pineapple in Edwards dish, and headed out. Ed was already in the hall with Ozzie and she was sporting a lovely green harness. 

The vets office was cold, but Ozzie didn’t seem to mind as she laid on the table while the vet gently palpated the stomach. 

“Now what’s the breed of the father?” The vet inquired. 

“English Bulldog, and yes they’ll make the cutest babies.” Oswald responded. 

“Those breeds both have larger heads, so it’s possible that Ozzie here may require a caesarian to reduce the likelihood of a stillbirth.” 

Ed’s eyes widened. 

“How soon will we know if that will be necessary? Surgery isn’t exactly cheap.” He wasn’t poor, but he also didn’t need a five hundred dollar or more vet bill. 

“I think it’s a little soon to tell, but trust me we will know far before her due date so you can plan ahead.” She began an ultrasound. The men watched the screen, eagerly waiting to see the puppies. 

“See this spot right here?” She motioned with her finger. “That’s a puppy!” 

Oswald immediately took Ed’s hand into his. He was so excited. Ed looked at their hands but didn’t say anything, he liked the feeling of someone holding his hand. 

“When will we know how many puppies there will be?” The shorter male inquired. 

“Well, if she’s twenty six days into the pregnancy I’d say come back in three weeks for an x-ray. We can see the amount of puppies and if she’ll be able to have a natural birth.” She responded. 

So Ed made an appointment for three weeks and the three headed out. Oswald looked at his watch. 

“Shit! I’m going to be late. Hey, are you headed back to the apartments?” He asked. Ed nodded and Oswald handed him a key. 

“Could you just make sure Edward is okay? He doesn’t like being home alone and I just realized that I didn’t arrange for anyone to check on him. Just make sure when you go in to let him smell you, he may not recognize you.” 

Ed unlocked the door, he decided to let Ozzie in first before he stepped in.

“Nice apartment, nicer than mine.” He commented to himself. While Ed’s apartment was a one bedroom, one bath Oswald’s was a two bedroom, two bath. The apartment opened to kitchen with black granite counters and red cabinets. That led into the living room, which had a black sectional with a penguin fleece blanket draped over it and a black leather recliner. Edward sat on the penguin blanket, upon hearing Ozzie he went down the mini staircase Oswald had gotten made for the dog. He panted happily, or maybe he was sad. Bulldogs just kind of always look disgruntled. Either way he snorted and led his lady over to his favorite squeaky toy. Ed noticed the water in the water bowl was low and that the food bowl was empty. 

“Surely he won’t mind me giving the dogs a treat. Now where are they?” Ed asked out loud as he checked the cabinets. The man had a whole cabinet devoted to foreign liquors but not one bag of dog treats. 

“Edward, where does Oswald keep the treats for you?” He questioned the dog, who was drooling on a squeaky toy. Edward trotted over to the fridge and snorted as if to tell the man. Ed opened the fridge. In the fridge were two drawers labeled EDWARDS FOOD. The dog seemed to eat better than Ed. Boiled potato chunks, vegetable and fruit medleys, even rice. He decided to feed them a carrot and rice mix. Ozzie gladly ate, while Edward merely stared at it. 

“What’s wrong with it? It’s human food. Just heat it up and it could be served to humans...let me guess, he heats it up for you.” 

Edward whined and Ed rolled his eyes before taking the food and microwaving it. After their lunch Ed intended to leave, but as he was slipping his shoes on Edward and Ozzie laid down for a nap. He couldn’t just leave his dog there, but he didn’t want to wake her. So he sat on Oswald’s couch and planned to stay there. The longer the dogs napped, the more bored Ed got. He decided to snoop around. While Oswald’s door was shut, the spare one had no door. Only a silver beaded curtain hung in that space, and it couldn’t technically be open or shut so he stepped in. There were two metal racks and two coat racks of vintage clothing from ten years ago and beyond. There was a stool on wheels in the center of the room and a futon by the window.

Rustling of plastic bags filled Ed’s ears and he froze. He knew it would look suspicious, but luckily Oswald didn’t head to his spare room first. The man instead stopped at the sleeping dogs. 

“Isn’t this sweet? I should take a picture of this...where did I leave my camera?” He talked to himself. Ed headed into the living room as Oswald searched. 

“It’s sitting by the tv.” Ed commented. Oswald quickly grabbed it and snapped a picture of the dogs. “I didn’t intend on intruding, I fed the dogs and they fell asleep. They had rice.”

“Oh, I didn’t know he had any left. Are you hungry? I picked up some tacos but then one of the shops I went to had those cookie selling mini sirens outside and I couldn’t resist buying a box and eating them on the way home. The tacos are steak with cheese and hot sauce, there’s pico on the side too.” Oswald rambled. Ed chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” The shorter male snapped.

“N-Nothing. I just think your rambling is cute.”

Oswald couldn’t help but blush. For a man who had an answer to everything, this rendered him speechless. Noticing the awkwardness, Ed immediately changed his tune. 

“I...I didn’t mean it like that.”

“What a pity, it would’ve been nice to have an admirer. I know you haven’t eaten in awhile, so please eat those tacos.” 

Ed’s stomach growled, giving Oswald the upper hand in the conversation. He gave in and ate them, he wasn’t a huge fan of Mexican food but those tacos were pretty darn good. 

“Oh dear, I got a smudge on your countertop. Do you have any napkins?” 

“Oh dear? Golly Ed I might just have some darn napkins.” Oswald teased. 

~

In the three weeks between appointments Ed and Oswald became very close. An offering of tacos turned into nightly dinners together. One would occasionally even sleep at the the others apartment, including while ones apartment was being repainted. 

“Thank you for letting us stay, they offered to repaint the living room but didn’t give me an option for the date.” Ed stated before taking a bite of his omelette. After the vet appointment, the boys and Ozzie went to a restaurant with outdoor seating. Oswald scratched Ozzie’s head.

“You and Edward are going to have the cutest puppies the world has ever seen!” Oswald gushed. 

“Big headed babies.” Ed joked. He ran his thumb over Oswald’s hand. The two had developed feelings for each other, but neither of them talked about it. It was all soft touches and the occasional kiss. 

“Some of the other stores are getting more clients when the pieces are modeled by a human versus a mannequin. Would a very handsome man named Ed Nygma model for me tonight? Just a few pieces and no hats I promise. I know how you feel about vintage hats.” So Ed agreed. But this was no mere putting the clothes on and taking a picture, Oswald wanted each photo to tell a story. It took some tequila shots and sweet talking, but Ed was finally living out Oswald’s vision. 

A white bomber jacket with purple and green accents and a pair of black and white two tone Oxfords were the pieces. Oswald styled it with black briefs, fishnet stockings, and his hair smoothed back. Ed twirled around while Oswald crouched and took photos. He stood up with ease, but when he went to step his knee buckled under the pressure and forward he fell. The camera flew across the room as Ed caught Oswald before he slammed his face into the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Ed gasped. 

“Is my camera okay?” Oswald yelped. Ed craned his neck to see the camera fell into a box of scarves. 

“It fell into the scarves. Does your leg hurt?” He helped Oswald limp to the futon. Ed quickly moved to rolling Oswald’s pant leg up. Both men were speechless as the intricate webbing of scar tissue on his leg was revealed. As badly as Oswald wanted to scream, he was too mortified. Three hundred and sixty five days a year this man covered from the knee down. Pants, knee and thigh high socks, knee and thigh high boots, even the occasional maxi skirt. He didn’t swim if he wasn’t alone, and now Ed was inches away from the deformity. 

Little did Oswald know, Ed was fascinated. He’d only seen pictures of scarring like that in textbooks, never up close.

“C...Can I touch?” He asked. No harm in letting him, he was already looking at it. Ed took Oswald’s lack of protest as a yes, gently running a finger down the path of scar. 

The touch was equally innocent and sinful. While Ed had only the purest intentions, his train of thought sharply derailed when he heard a choked noise come from Oswald. His eyes flickered up, taking notice of the bulge that he was only inches from. A grin spread on his face, that got Oswald to speak. 

“W-What’s so funny?” Oswald’s throat felt so dry. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever elicited a reaction like that like that...in a male I mean.” He paused. Oswald was confident. Had Ed thought about sex with him? Of course. Did he ever think I’d be a reality? Nope. That is, of course, before Ed moved his hand to the bulge. Oswald was definitely too shocked to speak, so Ed decided to keep using the “if he objects, stop” method. He embraced him in a gentle kiss. Sometimes you kiss a person and feel nothing, this wasn’t the case. It was like the drop tower at the carnival, fear followed by pure adrenaline. Ed’s kiss was intoxicating, all he wanted was to drown in it. That being said: he also didn’t want to ruin the pieces for his shop. 

“Jacket and shoes off please. Eye for an eye.” Oswald offered. While Ed hung up the coat and unlaced the shoes, Oswald stripped down to black with white heart briefs. 

“What do we do now?” He mumbled. It was clear Ed needed to go slow. 

“Tell me the second I do something you don’t like.”

Ed kissed Oswald’s neck as he pulled his briefs around his ankles. Pre-cum was already beading on the head of Oswald’s cock, giving the taller male a form of lubrication that didn’t require him to quit licking and nibbling on his partners sensitive neck.

“don’t _ahh_ stop Ed!” Oswald moaned. Ed had never heard something so beautiful. The shorter males hips rose and fell along with Ed’s fist. Having only done the activity solo, Oswald never knew how wonderful it felt to have someone else touch you so intimately. He assumed that a hand job would feel the same whether it was his own hand or someone else’s. Boy was he wrong. Oswald let out a sharp mewl as he finished, his seed running down Ed’s arm and onto the black futon. Tears misted Oswald’s eyes as he took in the sight. 

“Are you okay? Was I too rough?” Ed asked. Oswald grew up with a mother who, while very loving and supportive, wasn’t the best teacher about sex. She told him that if you had sex before you fell in love that you’d get STDs and that modern health classes didn’t touch on that because the books were written by idiots. Of course Oswald learned that wasn’t true (eventually). Plus he wasn’t even worried about any STDs (had his mother’s theory been correct), because he was in love. From the second he first saw Ed’s face, he knew that was a man he would move mountains for. But he couldn’t admit it. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I-I’m just new to this, I never realize just how emotional this makes a person.” 

That night Ed and Oswald fell asleep on the couch watching a B-list horror film. When Ed woke, he found Oswald laying on his chest. Sleep showed some of his softer side. Before getting up to check on the dogs, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Oswald’s head. He padded past Oswald and once his back was turned the blue eyed mans eyelids fluttered open to sneak a peek of Ed’s butt. 

The pups came five days early and very late at night. It was two fourteen am when pajama clad Oswald and Ed arrived at the emergency vet with Ozzie and Edward. Ozzie laid in a wagon pulled by an Oswald dressed in his penguin onesie. 

“Hello, my name is Oswald Cobblepot and my dogs girlfriend is having her babies right now! She was scheduled to have a c-section next week but it’s happening right now!” He said to the receptionist. A nice male in scrubs wheeled Ozzie to an operating room. Ed paced around the waiting room for the entirety of the forty minutes Ozzie was gone, while Oswald dozed off in a chair and Edward curiously sniffed around. 

Both the men and the bulldog were invited back after Ozzie had the pups. They let Edward in first to let him meet his children. He licked Ozzie before going to smell the pups. Then the men stepped in. 

“Oh my god they’re absolutely precious!” Oswald gushed. Ed grinned. There were six puppies all together: three were a brindle/white mix, one was all white, and the final had a fully brindle body but one white spot on its back. 

“I guess we’re grandparents now.” Ed chuckled. 

“I guess so, but you know that means we have to be an old married couple.” Oswald retorted.

“That’s fine by me.” 

There were four boys and two girls. Each man claimed two boys and a girl. Ed named his puppies Ambroise, Nikola, and Luna. Oswald’s named his Cognac, Noodle, and Peony. 

Sometimes all it takes to find true love is an unexpected dog pregnancy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> check out my tumblr: girlwiththetechnicolorheart


End file.
